Buzz Buzz
by iwannabegilmore
Summary: Rory's in grad school and bumbling her way back into the dating world.
1. Chapter 1

After 1 year on the campaign trail and the demise of written newspaper. Rory Gilmore had to rethink her career path, she was dying to write but the look of promising jobs was diminishing; newspaper circulation as at an ultimate low and online blogging offered little to no money.

She sat in Stars Hallow one day and finished her grad school applications. With in a few weeks she had her acceptance letter to Yale's graduate program for education. She knew the only way she could share her love of literature and writing was to share and inspire the youth. She was in her last semester of graduate school. Mid semester she was able to take advantage of a three week study abroad program. She was able to student teach in a London prep school. It was mid- April, the air was crisp and damp and she sat in a cafe drinking coffee and eating a warm scone.

She had put her love life on the back burner. The campaign trail left no time for relationships, and between freelancing and graduate school she threw herself into work. She had ignored Paris' pleas to join social media dating apps. But as she sat in London cafe alone she figured maybe just maybe it wouldn't be too bad to Bumble. After a few swipes left a few swipes right and a few matches she finally had the hang of it. Some of the people were just plain comical. She had just swiped left at a gentleman who only had pictures of his tattoos. As she swiped to the next candidate her heart stopped. There he was. Him His face. His smirk. He looked the same,but older, slimmer, and more sophisticated. But what was he doing in London. Last she heard from him he was in NYC.

So she bravely swiped right.


	2. Chapter 2

She had bravely swiped right. She just had to know. What were the chances she was 3,000 miles away from home and he was in the same city.

The phone buzzed. He had swiped right too. She had 24 hours to write a message, but what would she right. "Will and Harry say hi?" No that was too sentimental. "HI." Ugh she needed reinforcement, she ordered a coffee to go and dialed home.

"Fruit of my loins! Do you know what time it is here?" Lorelai asked.

"Hi Mom, it's 12pm your time. It's Sunday and you've been at Luke's all morning. "

"I have. But it's still fun to play the time card. So what are you up to this Sunday evening?" Lorelai asked.

"I decided to Bumble." Rory said matter of factly.

"You decided you are a bee?" Lorelai asked.

"No it's an online dating app. It's like tinder but the girl is the one to start the conversation." Rory said.

"Oh you millennial and your fancy smancy slang." Lorelai said.

"Not all of us can find love in a diner Mom. But the reason I bring this up is guess WHO came up on the app." Rory said

"Prince Harry." Lorelai said.

"Ugh not really into the ginger type."

"Then who? The suspense is killing me." Lorelai said.

"Logan Huntzberger." Rory stated.

"Limo boy? The guy that stole your heart 2 years ago and never gave it back." Lorelai asked.

"The very same. So we matched. He like me, I liked him. Now I have to send a message to him. It's like it's fate." Rory said.

"I thought the last you heard he was back at HPG in NYC." Lorelai said.

"That's what I heard when Mitchum offered me a position at paper in Tulsa." Rory said. During the campaign trail, se had a personal phone call from Mitchum himself offering her a position was a columnist for a paper in Tulsa. She respectively declined, even though it was an amazing opportunity, it wasn't the job for her. He said he wanted her on his paper no matter what had transpired between her and his idiotic son. He told her Logan was still in the Huntzberger "I can't swallow my pride" phase that every male in his family experienced from ages 21-90. He told her that Logan's new company had merged with HPG and he ran his own branch. The last thing he said was "you're both idiots to walk out of each other's lives." Rory never expected to be given Dr Phil like advice from Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Well, I guess he's here in London. What do I write?" Rory said.

"I don't know, YOU are the writer." Lorelai said.

"How about… Hi Logan! or Logan you're in London or just Hi?"

"I think the Hi Logan is an appropriate response." Lorelai said. "Calm down Luke it's Rory." Rory heard Lorelai say. she heard some grumbling and a "HI Rory."

"Mom, I'll let you go. I've got some work to do."

"Night kid! Send me an email tonight after anything happens." Lorelai said and she ended the call.

Rory finally reached the Gilmore house Richard and Emily inherited from Lorelai the first. It was decorated in Lorelai the first's style, odd and quirky. Gram had themed rooms and odd pieces of furniture. She was convinced if her mother ever came here she wouldn't leave.

She went up to her room changed into sweats, turned on the fireplace and set up shop to work on her assignments. She opened her phone she had 23 hours left to response. She had to send the message now, so she bit the bullet and wrote "Hi Logan." and hit send. She opened her laptop and began to write her article. She couldn't concentrate on her article so she closed her laptop and opened a book instead. She kept glancing at her phone. It had been 7 minutes with no response. He must've been working or on a date or at the gym. He looked like he had been exercising in his pictures, his rounder baby face was now gone. She was about 15 minutes into Jane Eyre for the 1123123 time when her phone buzzed. It was a bumble message that read "hey Ace."

Ace. He called her Ace.

She didn't know how to react. Shock. Happiness. Fear. The fear turned into courage and before she knew it she was typing back. " So you're in London?" Rory sent back.

"Let's get dinner. " Logan wrote back. Rory thought that was an awfully forward response. But then again they had 2 years to think about what they would do should they meet again. Logan was never shy or timid; the response fit him. Bravely she wrote back. "sure when and were?"

"I leave for the states next week, are you free tonight?" Logan asked

" I was just going to head to the pub by me to get a burger. Meet me at the Quinn's Pub in an hour." Rory sent. She felt an overwhelming sense of clarity after the message was sent. He wanted to see her, he wanted to eat with her. In the Gilmore world sharing meal time is one of the most personal things you could do. She was now in her room debating which sweater to wear, after much deliberation she settled on the blue cashmere sweater, she zipped her boots and began her journey to the pub.

She sat at her usual spot at the bar. Molly the bar maid greeted her with a smile. " The usual Rory?" Molly asked. For some reason Molly reminded her of a female Luke, only she poured a mean pint and a made a burger and fries that rivaled her favorite. She also had a zero tolerance for cell phones.

"Not tonight. I'm actually meeting someone. I'll have a pint while I wait." It was 55 minutes since she agreed to meet him here. She felt his presence before she saw him, it was like a magnetic force. She turned around to see him making his way over to the seat next to her. He was dressed in jeans and a fisherman sweater. He looked older and wiser, he was wearing a pair of glasses. Those were new, he never wore glasses in college. It was a reminder that they had grown older since they last saw each other. She realized she was staring as he sat on the stool next to her. "Hey Ace." he said with ear splitting grin.

"Logan" Rory said still not able to comprehend that he was actually sitting next to her.

"Are you ok? I've never seen a Gilmore with nothing to say." Logan said laughing.

"UH yea. Sorry. I just can't believe we're 3,000 miles away from home, and this is where we meet again." Rory said. " I mean I've pictured this moment millions and millions of times, but never did I imagine that I'd be sitting in a pub in London with you."

"I have to say. Me either. But to be honest I knew you were in London." Logan said.

"How?" Rory asked.

"I was at an event in Hartford last month. I ran into your grandparents. They told me you were here in London staying at their place, and I maybe saw a Facebook post in which Lorelai Gilmore said "bring someone exotic home". "

"Finn's here?!" Rory laughed.

"Haha funny Ace. Finn is actually living in Boston working daytime hours like a real grown up." Logan said.

"See. That's what I don't like about social media. You obviously know things about people you haven't seen or heard from in 2 years." Rory said. "It takes out the element of surprise. I haven't logged in in 2 years. I was genuinely surprised you were here. So you Bumble?" Rory laughed.

"No, this may sound pathetic but I was hoping I'd stumble upon you on there. I may have had an angry voicemail form one Paris Gellar saying to swallow my pride and find you while I was here."

"You really wanted to see me after all this time?" Rory asked. It was then Molly placed her beer in front of her and asked Logan what he'd like to drink. He replied with a scotch and a burger and fries, Rory ordered the same.

"Of course. I've been dying to see you since I stupidly walked away." Logan said as he placed his hand on her leg. "Rory I just want to put this out there. Looking back I realize we weren't ready to get married. It was unfair of me to throw all or nothing in your face. It didn't factor you in." Rory felt a lump in her throat. He was saying all the words she wanted to hear.

"Logan you didn't want to listen to me that day. I needed you. You and my family were the only things that were supposed to remain my pillars during a time where I didn't know if I'd be working at Mc Donald's or writing for the NYTimes. But that's all in the past. I'm in finishing up grad school." Rory said matter of factly.

"Nerd." Logan remarked.

"Forever and ever. I'm finishing up an exchange program through Yale. I'm getting my masters in education. I've been freelancing for few online papers, but after a year on the campaign trail. I realized that overseas foreign corresponder was not what I wanted to do. I would cry at night just hoping that when I woke up I'd be in Stars Hallow in my old bed with a fresh pot of coffee waiting for me."

"Teaching? See Ace, even tough you were given an amazing talent to write, I feel like maybe teaching is a real calling for you. Your love of books is too strong to not share. Read anything good lately."

"Actually, I have a email draft that I've been dying to send you of books I've read, that I wanted you to read. I'll send them to you tonight, it's about 100 books long." Rory laughed.

"I have some for you too. " Logan said sipping his scotch.

Somehow in that moment they were back to being Rory and Logan. It was like they were in the space time continuum the last two years, because true love always waits.


End file.
